A Love Story To Love
by GoseiShinkenPinkxRed
Summary: Hey guys, sorry if I didn't writen a story for awile now, but here it is. What happens when Mako got hurt. Would Takeru help or stand aside.


**A/N: Hey you guys, This is going to be my first songfic for Shinkengers. Hope you will enjoy it.**

**A Love Song to Love**

**Mako's POV**

I was sitting outside the mansion, thinking of what to do after the battle with Doukoku.

I want to have a boyfriend after all this is gone. Then I heard the door open.

"Hey Mako, what are you doing" Takeru asked. "Just thinking" I said then sighed.

"well here" he said handing me a glass of water. "thanks" I said grabbing the cup and holding it.

"well if you need anything, I'll be in here" he said then disappeared into the mansion.

I took a sip and started to think again. I really like Takeru, he's not that strict anymore.

I started to remember my parents. My mother, the past ShinkenPink. My father, who visit me sometimes.

A tear went down my face, and landed into the cup. My friends, they were like family to me. I might not see them again, ever.

More tears went down my face. I put my cup down and ran to my favourite place, in the park woods.

It was huge. It was a field with leaves on the ground and a huge tree in the center with other smaller trees covering the perimeter of the field.

I ran to the huge tree. I don't think anyone comes here at all except for me.

**Takeru's POV**

After I gave her water, I blushed a bit. I then return back with an apple in my hand.

I saw her glass of water, but not here. "Mako!" I yelled in panic looking around for her.

I ran back to tell the other. "You guys, Mako…she is gone" I said and panting at the same time.

"Lets look for Neesan" Chiaki said standing up. We all got up and went to find her.

I went to the woods, where there was a park there. "Mako!" I yelled as I ran.

I saw her up in a tree singing. I wonder what she was singing.

I hid near a tree that was the closes to the huge tree in the center of the park.

_Fallin' for you_

I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better

I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me

I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you [x2]

I'm fallin' for you

Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh Oh I'm fallin' for you

She sang. Wow she was wonderful. I think she is in love with me.

Then she had a guitar with her. She began to play it.

_Realize_

Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.

Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you

But I can't spell it out for you,  
no it's never gonna be that simple  
no I can't spell it out for you.

If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.

It's not always the same  
no it's never the same  
if you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.

If you just realize what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized

If you just realize what I just realized

OoOoOOo

missed out on each other now  
missed out on each other now

Realize, realize  
realize, realize

She sang again. She sang and played guitar pretty well. Then I saw her close her eyes, she was about to fall out the tree.

"Mako!" I yelled running towards her. But I was to late, she landed on the ground and covered in leaves.

I tried to uncover her body. I saw her face, and I picked her up.

I looked at her back of her neck and saw a mini dart, and her foot bleeding.

I ran back as fast as I can. "hold on Mako" I said almost there.

"Ji!" I yelled. "Yes Tono" he said. "Help Mako" I said running to her room.

I put her down on her bed while the Kuroko came in and bandage her foot. I grabbed the dart out of her neck.

I went to look at the dart, and look through the documents for the similar dart.

I found the dart, it was a knock-out dart. I try finding a cure for a knock-out dart.

It took me 2 hours to find the dart to wake her up. It was a fruit.

It was at the top at the springs. So I ran to out of the mansion to the Springs.

When I got there, I saw the fruit. I ran to the tree to try picking it.

I tried to pull on it, but it didn't work. I grabbed my sword and try to pick it like that.

It worked, and I ran back to the mansion as fast as I can. When I got there, I ran to the documents to see what the next step was.

It said to chop the fruit into small cubes and put sugar on top.

Then feed it to the person. I ran to the kitchen to chop the fruit into cubes.

I grabbed a plate and to put the fruit on. I sprinkled sugar on top and added a pinch of cinnamon. I ran to Mako's room to give her the fruit.

I feed it to her even she was sleeping. She started to wake up.

"Mako, wake up" I said holding her up. "Takeru? " she said in a little whisper.

She then hugged me. "Mako" I said in kinda shocked. "You saved me" she said having tears down my face.

"Please.. Don't cry" I said rubbing her hair. She started to stop crying. I kissed her on her head.

"Mako, you have a beautiful voice" I said looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Thanks, how do you know" she asked, whipping eyes. "I heard you sing, while you were in the tree" I said.

"Oh so you were spying on me" she said. "no" I said. Our faces were 5 cm away from each other.

We lean towards each other, but Mako fell backwards and I landed on top of her. Our lips touched and we deepened the kiss.

Then I got off her. "Sorry" she said blushing hard. "No worries, no one got hurt right" I said kinda stumbling over words also blushing as red as my suit.

"so… who do you like" I asked still blushing but harder. We went into the hall way.

"will this answer your question" she said then kissing me on the cheek.

Then she walked away. "I hope you feel the same way" she said before I could see her vanished.

**Mako's POV**

After I kissed him, I ran out and into the main room. I went to blush afterwards.

**No one's POV**

What Mako and Takeru didn't know was that Kotoha was listening and seeing their conversation.

Mako went outside and saw a girl like her age. "un excuse me, can I help you" Mako asked.

"I'm looking for Takeru" she said. "One sec" Mako said and went to get Takeru.

Mako thought they met before. When Takeru went to talk to the girl, she sprayed him with a hypnotizing spray. "Now you are now under my control and you will listen to me and only me. Say I'm the orange ranger, and I'm joining the team. My name is Kaitlyn" She whispered into Takeru's ear.

Then they walked into the main room. "Meeting" Takeru said.

"Who is she" Chiaki asked. "Her name is Kaitlyn and she is the orange ranger" Takeru said.

"Why she here" Mako asked. "she is the new member of the team" he answered.

**Now its been over 2 months. Kaitlyn hates Mako, so she is being mean to her and Kotoha. The spray is wearying out now on Takeru.**

**Kaitlyn has a huge crush on Takeru and she knows Takeru likes Mako and Mako likes Takeru. So she is trying to be with him all the time.**

**Mako's POV**

Its been over 2 months when she joined the team. Takeru is acting weird.

Then Kaitlyn walked towards me. "what do you want" I asked in a rude way.

"I want to talk to you " she said going to the inner room. "I know you like Takeru and he told me to tell you that he doesn't like you back, and he wishes you never joined the team" she said.

My heart felt like it broke into little tiny pieces. I felt like crying my heart till I died.

"Also he said to never talk or see him again" she added and walked out the room.

I started to run down to my room to cry. While I was running, tears went down my face. I then bumped into Kotoha.

"sorry" I said getting up and ran to my room. When I got there, I went and grabbed a picture of my parents and cried.

"Mako, can I come in" Kotoha asked. "sure" I said trying to wipe tears off my face.

"Mako, what happened" she asked. I explain everything to her. She was hugging me.

"Its almost dinner time" she said about to leave me. I was still crying. My chest hurts.

I wished my mom let me go with her to Hawaii. I never came to dinner. For 2 days I sat in my room and started to think of what to do.

I was going to pack my bags and go to Hawaii to live with my parents and try to forget that this all happened.

I started to write a note.

**Kotoha's POV**

I went to find Takeru and asked him why he said all that mean things.

"Lord-san" I yelled through the whole mansion. I finally found him.

He was outside, sitting around the garden. "Takeru, can I talk to you" I said walking towards him.

"Sure" he said. I sat right next to him. "Why did you say all those nasty things to Mako" I asked.

"What did I say" he asked. "don't play dumb with" I said. "I don't know what I said to her" he said. "you said that you don't like her back, you wished that she wasn't on the team and to never talk to you or see you again" I explained.

"What!" he said in shocked. "I never said that to her" he said. "that's what Mako told me. You need to talk with her then" I said then walking away.

**Takeru's POV**

I ran to Mako's room. I saw that it was empted and nothing is in her room, but a note.

It said:

_Dear Takeru,_

_After what Kaitlyn had told me, I packed my stuff and left. Now your wished came true. Now you don't have to see me or talk to me now._

_Love: Mako_

After I read it, I ran outside to find her. I looked through the city, but no where.

I went to the airport to see if she was there. I saw her almost passed security.

"Mako!" I yelled and ran towards her. "what do you want" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I want to tell you something" I said panting. "that you hate me, and you want me to leave the country" she said with more tears.

I grabbed her wrist and kissed her on the lips. It was at least 1 minute.

"So now will stay" I said. " Yes"

**The End**


End file.
